The Lonely Road
by Mushroomed
Summary: The story of the thief and the assassin. When the elven thief named Kaide joins the Warden Mirianne Cousland she meets the elf Zevran. With her dark past can she ever move on with Zevran? During and after DAO Focus on OC/Zev some Cousland/Al - on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be great as I would really like to try and develop my writing skills. Thanks._

_I do not own Dragon Age or have any rights over it or the characters..._

_However, I think I do own the character of Kaide so please don't copy her or the stuff I've added to the story. Thanks._

..........................................................................................

The Lonely Road

Chapter One

Kaide ran down the moonlit dank cobbled street, her breath steady despite the eight heavily armed guards following behind her, weapons drawn. Her footfalls were almost silent as a result of years of practice as she whipped around another corner of the winding back streets of Denerim, cloak streaming behind her like a dark shadow.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled one of the guards behind her.

"How dare you steal from the Arl you filthy little thief!" bellowed another.

The voices were fainter now than before, an obvious sign that they were beginning to tire and fall behind. It was time for her favourite part. The part she got her amusement from. The thick-headed guards were so easy to outsmart. She ran a little further down the street until she reached the dead end she knew was ahead. Yet, instead of stopping at the brick wall before her she released a fresh burst of speed and ran at the wall. With a few carefully placed steps she ran up the wall and grabbed the ledge above from the overhanging eve. It wasn't a high climb up, only a single story. But it was something the she knew the tired guards with the heavy clinking armour would not be able to replicate.

She heaved her small lithe elven body up with little effort and moved swift and silent towards the wall where the single-story building she was on became two stories. She pressed her back against the wall and let her dark clothes blend her into the shadows. From there she could easily see the street from which she had came whilst still being almost completely hidden to even the most critical of eyes.

She did not have to wait long before the guards reached the end of the street just below her. She smiled to herself as she watched the guards look around frantically for where she might have gone.

"She couldn't have gone far men. She's got to be here. She's just hiding like the elven coward she is," said one of the guards, presumably the leader.

Kaide shifted her weight and grasped the hilt of her dagger by her hip ready to fight if they should by some chance spot her. Only two actually carried a ranged weapon and she completely doubted that they would see her, but she had always thought that it was best to be unnecessarily prepared and live then to be caught off guard and die. When one was mortal and so easily killed it just wasn't worth the risk.

"You, you and you," ordered the leader whilst pointing to three of his men. "Go back and see if we missed any streets that she could have gone down."

The men replied with a hasty unified "Yes sir" before turning and jogging back the way they had come.

"And check those crates back there too," he added. "She may have jumped in there."

_Foolish humans, _she thought to herself with a small amount of amusement. _After all these years of failure you'd think they'd eventually just give up and accept the fact that I will forever best them._

She shook her head, her smirk returning before silently moving towards the other side of the building where it met a busier street of one of the market squares. She stood there for a moment to look out upon the sleeping city before casually dropping down to the street below. She turned her head either way to be sure that she was still alone before pulling her hood up over her head once again concealing her features before turning to walk down the dimly lit street, a mere shadow in the night.

..........................................................................................

Kaide removed her cloak and thin blade from her back before settling down in the wooden chair before the blazing hearth. Dawn was just beginning to break and so it was no longer safe for someone as notorious as her to wander the streets in full view of the public and authorities, all of which would be far too happy to end her life.

_Damn propaganda filling the streets, _she thought as she raised her hands closer to the fire. The days were getting colder and nights even more so; a sure sign that winter was indeed coming.

Kaide sighed as she stood and walked to the pantry to find something to eat before heading off to bed for some much needed rest. The cupboard was almost bare except for a loaf of borderline stale bread, an apple and some dried meat. Not much of a meal but it would have to do. She tore off a third of the bread and grabbed the meat before returning to her seat.

Her current place of residence resided in one of the poorer crime filled areas of Denerim near the port. Not much good for stealing and making a small tidy profit as she did for a life but it was good for being able to stay under the radar of the authorities. They had pretty much given in with the area. She rented the one roomed poor excuse of a shack from the man next door named Jorn. He was a shady kind character and he knew who she was which would normally worry Kaide. She knew that the dead or alive bounty on her head was enough for some people such as Jorn to be able to have a fairly good life with. But, as Jorn was able to tell the authorities of her where abouts he also knew that one as formidable as Kaide would most likely still manage to slip through their grasp and come back to slit his throat. Kaide did not like to kill, she was no assassin, but if that sort of reputation kept her safe and alive she did not mind the rumours, whether they were true or not. And, she paid her rent, which always helped.

Kaide was planning to eventually settle down Olais were she had invested her wealth in an estate of land with a large old fashioned manor. She had always admired the intricate architecture of Olais. But then again, in her heart Kaide knew that she could never try to live a normal life again, her past would simply not let her mind be at ease and she feared that it never would.

Sighing, her thoughts then strayed to her most recent outing to the Arl's manor where she stole some of his most prized jewels. She had had her eye on them during her last visit there but they were too heavily guarded at the time. This time they were not quite so heavily guarded which allowed her to get to them by re-arranging the guard roster slightly and a good hit to the back of the head of a few more guards to get to them. It was a serving girl that had spotted her red handed who, in her screaming as she recognised Kaide had alerted the guards of her presence.

In reality, Kaide knew she was lucky to have escaped. After her last expedition into the Arl's home more guards had been stationed. Of course, they had not seen her that time but it didn't take much to be able to guess who was able to breach the Arl's security, a multiple of times to boot.

Her thoughts were broken by what she believed to be one of the most beautiful sounds of the natural world. Kaide heard an eagle's cry up above her house just as the sun had completely risen. A grin began to form at the corners of her mouth as her companion and only friend landed gracefully at the window by the kitchen.

Feldor had retuned well fed from a night of hunting and now was cleaning his magnificent brown feathers.

"Aren't you at all going to say hello to me?" Kaide inquired slightly amused.

The bird turned one intelligent eye towards her and blinked before returning to his previous work. Kaide laughed before replying, "Oh fine then," she said standing up. "Suit yourself," and shrugged.

Kaide eyed the chest beside her bed which contained the jewels she had just stolen along with some other bits and pieces also. Her smile vanished and she sighed before turning back to Feldor.

"I fear that this time I may have gone too far," she said to her companion. "The already furious Arl now has more reason to want me dead, and now he has witnesses too."

Kaide sighed and walked over towards the bird. She looked into his eyes seeking support from her old friend and he obliged by staring back at her. Kaide stretched out her hand and patted his soft feathered head. "We need to leave I think Feldor. We have overstayed our welcome in this city. I will see what I can get for the jewels and other items this afternoon before Etra closes shop."

Kaide turned and walked towards her neatly made bed. She liked to keep organised. "Then," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and began to undo the buckles of her black leather boots. "We grab Myste and leave at dusk. It's time to move on again."

And with that, she went to sleep.

..........................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, thanks to the person who has already put this on alert. I have to admit to see that did put a little grin on my face. Well, here is chapter two, hope you like it._

_I will warn you though that I haven't kept to the actual script in the game and have only used it as an inspiration and a basis. This is partly becasue I have leant my copy of DA to a friend at the moment and secondly because I think if you have read a few DA fanfics that are all quite similar they tend to get a bit same old same old sort of thing in my opinion. Sorry if I offend anyone in saying that, I don't mean to. It's just that I'd like mine to be different as the DA events are only an inspiration. That's what fanfiction is all about right?_

_I have also changed the title from The Perect Match to The Lonely Road, mainly because I don't want this story to sound like a mushy mushy girly romance because it's going to be much more than that. I hope. If I could have another category I'd also have hurt/comfort, which I'm still thinking about changing it to._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_And I still don't own DA, etc..._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Two

"Ah Denerim," said Zevran as they walked through the gates of the city. "Not a place I had intended on returning to for a while. But yet, here I am."

The first thing they noticed was the larger than normal amount of guards patrolling the streets.

"Perhaps it is because of the Blight," suggested Alistair clearly thinking along the same lines.

"No," said Zevran as he looked around. "They are too agitated. Something has only just happened for them to be like this.

"Excuse me," said Mirianne Cousland as she approached one of the guards. "Would you care to tell me why the guards are so full of activity today?"

"Don't ya know?" he said. "There's been a very skilled thief in the city lately movin' around like they own the place causing all sorts of trouble. Now the Arl wants them dead, gone for good."

"There seems to be a lot of activity just for one thief," remarked Morrigan.

"Well, that's 'cause the Arl is sick of it, especially after last night. They stole some stuff real precious to the Arl I hear. And," he added, "this time we spotted her in the act."

"Her?" said Alistair.

"Yeah, a female thief too, there's wanted posters up all over the city for her. Now, if you don't mind I gotta get back to work."

And with that the guard walked off.

"Come on," said Mirianne. "We need to find Brother Genitivi. It would be even better if we manage to find him before dark."

"And we need supplies too." Alistair added. "I know for one that we are getting rather low on bandages and also I know that Denerim has some really nice cheese."

Mirianne laughed and Alistair grinned at the response he received from Mirianne. Alistair was really starting to grow quite fond of his fellow Grey Warden.

The sun was just starting to creep further towards the horizon as they entered the market, meaning that they would only have a few hours before dusk fell.

Noticing this, Mirianne suggested, "Perhaps we should split up. Morrigan and Zevran you two go and get supplies and Alistair and I will find Brother Genitivi. Okay?"

"Very well," said Morrigan. "Then we shall meet back here." And with that the witch turned towards the market square.

"You do not wish to be with my company my dear?" asked Zevran a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Oh no, Zevran, I... no I," began Mirianne not quite sure how to react. She understood Zevran's constant double meanings to his words.

"Relax my dear Warden, I was only playing." His grin broadened at her obvious discomfort and Zevran received a cold look from Alistair.

"Hey, elf," said Morrigan slightly agitated. "Are you coming?"

"Of course dear Morrigan, how could I ever keep a woman such as yourself waiting?" And with that Zevran turned and followed the witch but not before giving Alistair a friendly wink which only annoyed Alistair further as Zevran had known it would.

Alistair watched the departing pair before turning back to Mirianne. "Maker, that elf really annoys me sometimes," he said.

"Yes," started Mirianne. "He is quite bizarre."

"That's one way of putting it I suppose." He smiled now, the tension leaving. "I just don't like the way he looks at you like that because I know what he has on his mind."

"Don't worry about it Alistair," replied Mirianne casually. "I have no interest in Zevran at all in that regards. Anyway, he is constantly flirting with everyone in our group and not just me. It is a game for him. Come now, he even flirts with you on occasion."

Her amusement was clear in her deep brown eyes as she looked up at his face. He stood there for a moment absorbed in the look of her fair skin against her long wavy brown hair. She had it done now. She only did that when she knew she wouldn't have to fight in a moment's time. It looked good and it suited her. It was only when she looked away did he realise that he was staring at her. And then only when they began to walk did he realise that she too was staring at him. He wasn't quite sure why, but it gave him a warm feeling inside which was enough to make him grin like a fool. He only hoped that she did not notice.

They walked in silence for a short time before Alistair warily spoke. "Umm, Mirianne," he said cautiously.

"Yes Alistair?"

"Well, you remember me telling you about the fact that I have a sister?"

"Yes," Mirianne replied now slightly curious.

"Well, umm, she lives right over there," he said whilst pointing towards a small slightly run down house. "And I was wondering if we had time if we could possibly pay a quick visit."

"Of course Alistair," she enthusiastically replied. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Great. I'll lead the way then."

Mirianne smiled as they walked towards Goldanna's house.

The family reunion wasn't quite like anything she had expected and she could see the pain in Alistair's face that reflected her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that," she said whilst looking cautiously up at Alistair.

"It's okay," he replied rather sombrely. "I shouldn't have expected her to act any way different. I mean after all, I am he bastard son of the king and if it weren't for me our mother would still be alive."

"Don't say that Alistair, it wasn't you fault." She reached out her hand and rested it comfortingly against his upper arm.

Alistair looked up from the ground to see her fair face looking at his, her eyes filled with sadness and care for him.

He sighed, "Well, I guess I still don't really have any family."

"That's not true Alistair. You still have me right? I mean, well, we're both Grey Wardens right? So doesn't that kind of make us like family in a way?"

He continued to look into her now searching eyes; searching for what though he did not know.

"I guess it does, in a way," he replied a slight amount of joy now in his voice which in turn lit up Mirianne's face too.

There private moment however was soon interrupted though by their other two companions, Zevran and Morrigan.

"Hey, Wardens!" Morrigan shouted as they approached. Both Alistair and Mirianne looked towards the source of the sound as they were broken from their reverie containing only them.

"Finally a response," the witch said exasperated. "I said both your names at least twice already but you were too engrossed in each other."

Alistair could feel his face reddening and he could see Mirianne's was too from the corner of his eye.

"Did you find Genitivi?" Morrigan asked.

"No," replied Mirianne. "Not yet. We were sidetracked. We will find him now."

"Yes I could see you were sidetracked," said the witch snidely.

Zevran however had not yet said a word and merely stood there grinning pretending no to be too interested.

"Did you get the supplies?" asked Mirianne.

"Yes, and had a rather disturbing conversation with the assassin," replied Morrigan.

"Oh, come now my dear. Please don't tell me that my words did not interest or move you at all?"

"No, they most certainly did not. The only thing that your words had an effect on was my gag reflexes," said Morrigan clearly agitated.

"Aww, your cold words wound me," replied the assassin with a sad face to add to his words but his eyes still betrayed his amusement.

"Come now," said Alistair. "Let's just find Brother Genitivi now."

"Fine with me," said Morrigan as she crossed her arms in front of her.

..........................................................................................


	3. Chapter 3

_Two chapters in one day... yay._

_Please review, that would be awesome. A simple 'good' will do._

_Thanks and enjoy._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Three

Kaide walked briskly down one of the side streets towards the edge of the market where Etra's shop would be. AS she walked past yet another new wanted poster for her she casually ripped it from the street wall as she went past. The sun was just about to start setting and so the market stores would soon also be closed. It was the perfect time to go there during the day for Kaide, right when everyone is just starting to go home.

_It shouldn't be too busy there, _she thought.

As she turned another corner and entered the market she could see a group of patrolling guards slightly up ahead. She could have probably have been able to sneak past them unnoticed by blending in with the crowd but all it would take would be for one person to recognise her and say something for the guards to notice.

_Not worth the risk_, she decided.

So instead she walked down the street towards the guards but then turned off still some ways away from them down a darker side street. The side street would meet up again with the road she wished to be on a little further up.

No one was down there which wasn't surprising at all and it smelt of dampness. The hard grey stone also gave off an unpleasant chill that crept into her cloak causing her to shiver slightly.

As if hearing her thoughts she suddenly heard a female voice further down the street say, "Damn it's cold," and then a second male voice reply.

"Sure is," he agreed. "Hey, are you sure this is the right way to Genitivi's? It just looks like this is a good place to get mugged."

"Scared that you're going to get bashed up by a couple of street urchins Alistair?" piped in a second more snide female voice.

"No," replied the man almost childishly.

Deciding that she would rather not be seen by the strangers Kaide moved closer to the wall and moved swift and silently towards the voices staying well hidden in shadows.

There were three of them. The man she had heard speak before, a woman dressed as a fighter and a second woman who was scantily dressed.

_She must be freezing, _thoughtKaide_._

By the look of their armour and weapons they had money, and pockets, Kaide noted. The man walked at the back and they all were facing away from Kaide.

Kaide smiled as she snuck up behind the man and positioned her hand at the entrance of his pocket. As she carefully slid her hand inside his pocket she thought to herself, _you should have listened to your male companion. He was right. This is a good place to be robbed._

Her thoughts were interrupted though by something sharp being pressed against her neck. She then felt a warm breath against the side of her face as another sharp object was pressed against the side of her ribs.

"No no," said a smooth male voice. She withdrew her empty hand when he continued.

"You don't steal from Alistair," said the voice with an accent she knew well; Antiva.

_There was a forth? _She frantically thought. _I should have seen him, heard him. Something! No one has ever been able to sneak up on me in a very long time and then to be able to so easily have me caught like this._

The other three in the group stopped and turned around to see their visitor and companion with his blades pressed against her skin.

"Um, Zevran?" said the man Kaide had tried to pickpocket only moments before. "Care to explain what's happening?" he asked.

Her captor smiled a moment at his confusion before answering. "This young elf I have here just had her hand inside your pocket Alistair."

The man, presumably named Alistair looked stupefied. "Really? I mean, I didn't feel anything, not at all."

Her captor smiled. "And might I add that she is quite good at her choice of profession," he said with a slight hint that he was indeed mildly impressed."

"Profession?" said the armour clad woman with a slight tinge of disgust.

"Oh yes, and why not? We all have to make a living somehow right?" said her Antivan captor.

Kaide began to concentrate on the blades on her and tried to find a weak spot in his hold to escape. There was none. Despite this she tried to move her torso slightly to see if she may be able to slip free but to no success.

"You won't be able to get away whilst I have you my dear," said the Antivan behind her.

"Come on Zevran," said the scantily dressed woman. "Just slit her throat so we can move on out of this cold.

_So she does feel the cold, _Kaide thought. _Even if she herself is cold, _she added as an afterthought.

"Don't kill her," said the armoured woman.

"Very well, shall I let her go instead?" asked the Antivan.

"Yes, she won't try again otherwise she knows what will happen," said the woman.

And with that, the Antivan let her go. Kaide stood and for the first time saw her captor. He had tanned skin like most Antivan's did and had pale blond shoulder length hair. He was an elf and particularly handsome even for one of her kind with alluring amber eyes.

"Thank you for your mercy. I swear I will not trouble you again."

She nodded once towards the group and then to the Antivan who was now giving her a bemused look probably because he had heard her slight Antivan accent that she had picked up during her years there. She then turned away and returned to the shadows.

..........................................................................................


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to all those you have reveiwed and a bigger thanks to those who have put this on alert or even as a favourite. It really made me fell quite happy._

_To Lijia who commented about Zevran's eyes... I know that many have described him as haaving amber eyes but for some reason I have always pictured him in my mind with green eyes. And, as I have already mentioned, I have leant my copy of DA to a friend and so can't really check what colour his eyes actually are. I do remember though that a lot of the character's eyes were simply black. Anyway, if anyone can confirm that they are definately amber I will change it in this story. But of course, you picture him how you want and the other characters how you want. In the end I can only guide what the image is._

_This chapter I have given a better description of Kaide, as requested._

_Finally, if you have this on alert and you've been told that I've posted up about a million new chapters sorry about that. I'm a newbie member and couldn't work out how to use the document manager right so I had chapters in the wrong order and repeated chapters.... ughh... it was ugly... Anyway, I think I've fixed it up now, if it's still wierd let me know and I'll try again._

_Enjoy. :)_

..........................................................................................

Chapter Four

"I will take these from you today but I won't be taking any more of your goods after this I'm afraid," said Etra from the other side of the wooden counter. "I fear the guards are starting to grow suspicious. They've been asking questions they 'ave," said the aging woman.

Etra leaned further over the counter as far as her short stout body would allow. "Listen Kaide," she said barely above a whisper. "The guards are everywhere looking for you."

"I know I've seen them," interrupted Kaide.

"Listen, my friend," continued the merchant. "They've been asking others questions too, especially around the docks I hear. You should not stay here. If they catch you the Arl will give you a punishment so severe that I fear you will be begging for death before the end when they finally do kill you."

She paused for a moment before continuing, an awkward silence filled the room. "I fear for you, I do. We've been friends for quite a few years and I have protected you in the past for what you have done for me but I can't any longer. My sister is with child now and I fear the guards will harm her for information if they must and I just can't let that happen, Kaide. I just can't." Etra was beginning to panic.

"Shh Etra, it will not come to that I promise," Replied Kaide as soothingly as she could whilst grasping her clammy hand in her own. "I have already decided to leave. To linger here any longer would just be foolish. Once the Arl realises I have gone things will return back to normal I swear."

Etra looked up at her and just nodded before moving away towards the door at the back of the store.

"Just wait a moment there and I will go and fetch your gold," said Etra.

"Thank you," replied Kaide as she began to busy herself by looking around at the woman's wares. Her eye was quite by a small finely made dagger resting on one of the shelves. She walked over to it to inspect it more closely. Something seemed vaguely familiar about it.

_Of course, _she thought to herself as she picked it up. _This is almost exactly the same as the dagger that elf had pressed to neck just on my way here._

As she turned the blade over in her hand her curiosity about the knife and the strange elf that was able to sneak up on her rapidly grew. When Etra returned carrying a small bag of gold she was still inspecting the knife.

"Etra?" she asked as the lady walked over to her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What can you tell me about the origin of this knife?"

"Oh well, I'm pretty sure it is one of those Crow daggers, you know, those assassins in Antiva. They use them, I think," remarked Etra.

"Oh," said Kaide slightly surprised. "Thanks."

Kaide knew the Crows before she came to Denerim when she had lived in Antiva for a few years. She knew what their reputation was like which was why she avoided them as best as she could. There were much easier places to loot some gold from the Crows. To steal from the Crows would be equivalent to signing your own contract and becoming their next target. Which is also why she had avoided staying in Antiva City for any length of time too.

"My pleasure," said the shop keeper. "Now, here is your gold," she said whilst passing Kaide the bag in her hands. Kaide took the back whilst placing the knife back on the shelf.

"Thanks," said Kaide. "The jewels are on the counter. I put them back in that pouch there." She said whilst gesturing to the counter they had been previously standing at.

_It makes sense now, _Kaide thought. _How could anyone but a Crow assassin be able to sneak up on me like that? That elf – Zevran as his companions had called him – must be an assassin from the Antivan Crows, or at least was. That would also explain the accent. It is strange though as to why he is travelling with those others. They clearly were not from the Crows._

"Thank you Kaide, for all you have done for me and my family over the years. Ever since your mother, sister and yourself came to that village to the north you have been forever good to me despite your hardships. May your road be forever safe."

"And yours dear Etra. Take care. "

"May I ask as to where you will now go?" the merchant inquired.

"I honestly don't know where yet. Olais I think. I might check on my investment up there," replied Kaide with a smile.

"I thought you weren't going back there until you decided to settle," Etra queried whilst walking back over to the counter. She picked up the pouch on the bench and placed them in the folds of her simple dress.

"Oh I wasn't, but you never know. I suppose I'll go wherever the road takes me in the end," said Kaide whilst shifting her weight to the other foot.

"Fair enough. Just make sure that the next time you stop in Denerim that you pay me a visit, okay?"

"Of course Etra. But now I fear I must go, I'd like to leave the city before night fall. Fair well my old friend."

"Fare well Kaide," she replied as Kaide stepped out into the street. The sun had now almost set, leaving the last of the day's sun to linger and fade. Now, all she needed to do was get out of the city. She had her small amount of possessions she had in a dark beige coloured satchel by her side so there was no need to return to her rented house. So she began to walk towards the city stables by the gates to get her horse, Myste. Feldor would meet them outside the city walls. _It shouldn't be too difficult to slip past the guards, _she mused. _After all, I've done it plenty of times before._

However, it did not Kaide long to realise that she was being followed and then not much longer after that did she realise that she had just walked into an ambush.

..........................................................................................

"Hey," said Alistair as he approached a poster attached to the street wall. "Isn't this a picture of that thief we encountered yesterday?"

The sun had only just risen and was still just starting to warm up the crowded street with its warm rays after the cold night.

"Yes I believe it is," replied Mirianne as she walked up beside her fellow Grey Warden.

Zevran too, approached the wanted poster for a closer look.

_Indeed it is, _he thought to himself. The artist who had drawn it had done quite a good job he believed. They had drawn her heart shaped face almost perfectly to how she had looked the previous evening. Her hood was up in the picture unlike the previous day. The hood now concealed her long blond hair that rested in a neat plat down her back. However, despite the close resemblance her drawing had of her, the artist's impression of her still did not show her eyes right Zevran had thought. They had depth, her eyes, Zevran had noted the previous day. They contained knowing, like she had seen things in her life that most could not even begin to imagine and yet they also contained a deep amount of sadness as well. Zevran had always been good at being able to read people from just a brief glance. It was something that had served him well in the past as an assassin. But, as Zevran continued to stare at her portrait he could still see her face in his mind with her deep blue-green eyes. _Like the ocean_, he had thought, staring back at his own.

"Speaking of which," said Morrigan interrupting Zevran's thoughts. "'Tis that not her there?"

Morrigan was looking towards a group of three guards walking down the street looking rather smug. One held the arms of the thief behind her back whilst shoving her from behind. Her body was bent forward slightly and she looked unsteady on her feet. A wound on her temple still bled freely. She looked barely conscious as the guards forced her to keep moving. Everywhere around her people stopped to watch, point and whisper as the infamous thief was taken away.

"Come on, let's go," cautiously said Mirianne whilst grabbing Alistair's arm to turn him away.

"No," said Zevran. "I want to ask first what they intend to do with her now."

"Oh come on," chimed in Morrigan rather bitterly. "You of all people would know. Most likely they are taking her to the Arl's estate were she will most likely be tortured mercilessly and then either thrown into prison or executed if the Arl hates her as much as the rest of the city seems to."

The witch paused a moment to take in Mirianne's shocked expression. "The world isn't full of happy endings and butterflies Warden." She said.

Mirianne said something in defence of herself to the witch but Zevran did not hear it as he had already approached the guards holding the thief.

"Excuse me," he said in the most polite voice he could muster. One of the guards looked to him warily clearly taking in the sight of his many visible weapons. But of course he could not see the others that were a little more subtlety hidden.

"Yes," said the guard's cautiously in a gruff voice. "Can I help you?"

"indeed," replied the elf with a forced smile. "I was wondering if you could perhaps enlighten me on whom this prisoner of yours is and what is being done with her."

At his voice the thief managed to briefly look up at him before her head drooped once more again. She was now on her knees as the guards had stopped.

"You don't know?" Said the guard clearly surprised.

"I am not a local to this city and am only passing through," replied Zevran.

"Oh," said the guard. "Well then, I suppose you wouldn't know."

Zevran once again forced out a friendly smile.

"Umm," started the guard. "This elf 'ere is murderer and a thief who has been evading the law and justice for some years now and then since the other night when she stole some stuff very precious to the Arl he has more than doubled his attempts to catch her. And then last night just after sunset we caught her at the stables. We knew she'd be leaving the city so we waited for her and got her."

The guard clearly looked pleased with himself now and so did his men standing behind him. The man holding onto the thief's shoulders gave her a hard tug back to her knees as she began to fall sideways.

"And what is to happen to her now then?"asked Zevran.

"Well, I don't really know. That's for the Arl to decide. But don't you worry, she won't be let off lightly. The people have been begging for a public execution for her for a while now, but it's up to the Arl in the end. I wouldn't be at all surprised though if in the end he does grant the people's wishes." The guard shrugged nonchalantly.

Zevran turned around to see the rest of his companions impatiently waiting for him not far off. He knew that they would have heard his conversation with the guards. He could also see the look on Mirianne's face as she looked back at him. It was the same pitying look that she had given him when he had told her his story before he swore an oath to serve her. He gave her a questioning look and she nodded to his silent question. _Decision made_, he thought. _She's coming with us._

Zevran turned back to the guards to see two of them now talking to each other, the third who he had been talking to now stood there waiting for him to say something expectantly. Zevran then approached the thief and crouched down before her.

The two guards talking now stopped and abruptly tensed.

"What are you doing?" the third asked slowly and warningly.

"I just want to get a look at her," replied Zevran casually.

The thief looked up to his face, her distant eyes trying desperately to focus on his face. Or faces, as Zevran thought she'd more likely be seeing considering her painful head wound.

"Can you run if you were not being held?" he asked the elf before him in a voice barely above a whisper so only she could hear.

The guard holding her now only held her shoulders so her hands now rested on the ground helping her to support herself.

Her eyes shone for a moment at the prospect of freedom before nodding slightly.

Zevran smiled and whispered even more quietly.

"Then run," he said before standing up and punching her captor in the nose.

The guard instantly let go of her and grasped his bleeding broken nose whilst yelling vile insults. As ordered, the thief frantically stumbled to her feet and ran towards the closest side street where the familiarity of the shadows would envelop her weakened self. Zevran knew she would not get far with her injury, but with the sudden hit of adrenaline going through her she would get far enough away from immediate danger before she collapsed.

Meanwhile, the other two guards had drawn their swords and had begun to lunge for Zevran with a mixture of shock and hatred on their faces. Zevran drew his own sword and dagger and with a few carefully placed hits with the pommel of his sword he had all three men laying unconscious and bleeding at his feet. _Better not kill them, _he had thought. _Mirianne would not approve of unnecessary killing._

He sheathed his sword and dagger as the crowd around him let out sounds of shock and screams whilst either grasping their faces in shock at the sudden outburst of violence or grabbing for their children to hurry them away, or both.

_And anyway, _he then added as an afterthought. _Since when have I cared about whether or not the Warden approves of me?_

The street was now quiet and empty except for himself, Mirianne, Alistair and Morrigan. He didn't bother to turn around to see his companions reactions and instead began to jog towards were the thief had ran to. He didn't have to go far down the side street before finding her collapsed on the cobbled ground.

He stood before her for a moment taking in the sight of her. He could see her more clearly now than when he had the previous day in the dark alley. She wore all dark clothes, mostly dark greys of varying shades and a few blacks. Her legs and arms were completely covered with the material which allowed her to sink into the shadows more easily. Her pants were tucked into her black leather boots that went nearly to her knees. The hood of her dark grey cloak was down revealing her long platted hair.

Zevran crouched down beside her and carefully rolled her onto her back as he heard the running footsteps of his companions behind him. Her head was still bleeding and she had another bruise on her cheek that he could now see was forming.

"Well done Zevran," said the witch, sarcasm think in her voice. "Now what are you planning on doing with her?"

Zevran ignored her comment and concentrated on the elf he now supported in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him sleepily. She was barely conscious.

"What is your name?" he asked her soothingly.

Her eyes flickered over to his other companions who were now standing behind him. Mirianne crouched beside him as the thief returned her gaze back to Zevran.

"Kaide," she answered in a voice hardly above a whisper. "Kaide," she repeated as her eyes fell shut once more as she fell into unconsciousness.

..........................................................................................

_Next chapter, I promise to start to explain her background some more. Fear not I am not just making this up as I go along, I actually have a plan. All will make sense soon._

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the delay in posting the next chapter. I really didn't like this one and so I've re-written it about three times. I still don't like it but here it is._

_Also, a quick question for any that may be able to answer. I've had an idea for later in this story but for it to work properly I need to know the name of Zevran's mother. You're probably thinking why that is important, but trust me it is. I've been googling but can't find it. Zevran would know his mother's name even though he didn't know her. Has Bioware even said what it is? Thanks._

_Secondly, I have changed Zevran's eyes to amber for you all._

_And finaly, please review. It really does make me feel like writing. There have been about eight or so that have put this story on alert but only three people have reviewed, so please review. It will only take you a few seconds. Thankyou._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Five

"So," said the Orlesian. "Are you from the Denerim Alienage?"

"No," replied Kaide with a faint smile. "I am not."

"Oh," replied the Orlesian slightly awkwardly.

It was a little after dawn and the group had just started travelling again away from Denerim and for the village of Haven. Kaide rode on her silver-grey mare, Myste with the Orlesian bard riding beside her. The two Warden's were riding at the front with Morrigan, Zevran and the Mabari Warhound trailing behind. The mage, Wynne was following behind Kaide at the back with dwarven merchants.

The bard shifted in her saddle before deciding that Kaide had said all she was going to without prompting.

"Umm," she started cautiously seeing the distant look in her new companions face. "So where abouts in Denerim are you from then?"

Kaide turned to her and replied, "Leliana is it?"

She nodded.

"Denerim is not my home, but I had been renting a small house near the port for the past year or so."

"Where were you before that?"

"Before that I travelled around up further north. I never really stayed anywhere in particular for any length of time. But originally, I was born amongst a Dalish tribe that mostly dwelled around the Free Marches and southern Antiva sort of area, but then after I was forced to leave that life I lived in a small village in Antiva with what was left of family," her face was plain and her voice emotionless as she spoke, yet her eyes betrayed her real feelings.

"Why did you leave the Dalish?" queried Leliana.

"My clan was murdered by humans, or Shemlens as we called them," she said rather harshly before nudging her horse to move further up ahead away from Leliana.

As memories and images long pushed away forced themselves to the front of her mind she felt like cowering down over Myste's neck and letting them take over but she forced herself to remain sitting up straight and tall for she knew that the bard would still be watching her.

_This is why I avoid social relationships, _she thought. _They are far too unpleasant and emotional. And, _she added. _They always want to know about your past._

She turned her attention to Feldor who was soaring magnificently up high above their heads. He would fly further ahead and then would circle back around again to above them. She watched him for what she felt to be quite some time.

"You all right my dear?" asked Zevran breaking her from her reverie.

"Yes thank you," she replied forcing a smile. "I am fine."

The Antivan nodded but still rode by her side clearly not convinced enough to leave her alone.

You all right my dear?" asked Zevran breaking her from her reverie.

"Yes thank you," she replied forcing a smile. "I am fine."

The Antivan nodded but still rode by her side clearly not convinced enough to leave her alone.

They continued in silence for a while and Kaide couldn't help notice the odd looks she was receiving from Alistair.

Unable to ignore them any longer she asked, "What are these looks for Alistair?"

"Oh," he replied blushing. "You noticed?"

"Well, you weren't particularly subtle."

She smiled as Alistair frowned at her.

"I was just thinking," he began.

"I'm sure that was painful for you," interrupted Morrigan snidely from behind.

Ignoring the comment Alistair continued. "Don't you get really hot from wearing all those dark clothes all of the time?"

"No," said Kaide simply. "I grew up in Antiva where it is always hot."

"Oh," said the Templar. "Then - if you don't mind me asking - why is your skin not tanned like Zevran's is?"

"Because I was only there in my teens and because I do most of my work under the cover of darkness."

Alistair frowned. "You mean thieving," he said.

Kaide noticed Zevran's faint grin from the corner of her eye and shrugged. Alistair's gaze darkened slightly from her nonchalant response and he moved further up ahead to be with Mirianne. Clearly the male Grey Warden did not trust her. Not at all.

Their silence returned as the only sound was once again the sound of the horse's hoofs and the wooden wheels of the dwarf's carriage.

"Ah just look at that," said Zevran breaking the silence whilst nodding towards the two Wardens.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kaide not quite sure as to what Zevran was referring to.

"Mirianne and Alistair," he said almost humorously.

Kaide looked over to their leader and her fellow Grey Warden but could not see anything odd about them. She looked back to Zevran slightly confused.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kaide not quite sure as to what Zevran was referring to.

"Mirianne and Alistair," he said almost humorously.

Kaide looked over to their leader and her fellow Grey Warden but could not see anything odd about them. She looked back to Zevran slightly confused.

He laughed before replying, "You know my fellow rogue you do look quite captivating when you have that puzzled look upon your pretty face."

"Umm," replied Kaide now even more confused. "Was that a compliment?"

Zevran was still smiling as he leant towards her and said in an almost seductive tone, "do you want it to be?"

Kaide really had no idea how to respond now. She had no experience at all in these sorts of things and wasn't sure if he was seriously flirting with her, teasing her, jesting or a mixture of them all.

Zevran laughed once again at her confusion and Kaide could not but help to also smile.

They then rode in silence for a brief moment as Kaide realised that she was indeed actually happy, despite the fact that she was close to crumbling only moments before.

_How did he do that? _She thought to herself.

"Anyway," said the Antivan. "What I was going to say is that I believe that our two Wardens have become rather," he paused for a moment trying to think of a good word to describe it. He settled it by just saying, "close."

He was smiling again as Kaide looked over towards the Wardens just in time to see Mirianne give a sidelong look to Alistair. She blushed when she saw that Alistair had just done the same to her.

"Is this a new thing?" she asked Zevran curiously.

"Oh, fairly," he said.

Not wanting her thoughts to stray back to the previous topic she had been thinking about she continued to let the thought of the bizarre elf riding not two paces from her fill her mind instead.

..........................................................................................

"We are ridiculously awesome!" Kaide heard Zevran shout as she wiped the blood off of her twin blades on the robes of a dead Cultist.

She couldn't help smiling at his remark as she stood to see him facing her only a few paces away.

"What?" he said seeing her smile.

Kaide just shook her head as she sheathed her blades on her back.

"We _are_ awesome," he said rather excitedly.

Kaide only laughed. She was starting to really like the assassin despite the constant sexual references he made. This surprised her. Especially due to the fact that only days before he had had his knife to her throat and with only a simple nod from his leader would have most likely slit her throat.

"You know," began Alistair as they once again started to walk further into the caves. "You are quite a good fighter. Better than I expected to be honest."

Kaide laughed before replying, "What did you expect Alistair?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Did you expect I would just be simple thick-headed pickpocket that would stab you from behind in the dark, take your purse and then run, leaving you poor and bleeding in some horrible rat infested street?"

"Actually, yes," said the Templar. "I did."

"You don't become as popular as I was for simply being a nuisance. I wasn't hunted by the authorities because people were complaining that whenever they'd go to pay for something at the market they'd become frustrated because as they reached for their purse they discovered it to be missing."

Kaide smiled as she waited for a response; one she could see she wasn't going to get. Alistair had not warmed up to her presence in the group. He was of the opinion that Kaide was a criminal avoiding the justice that was coming for her. However, he did not blame his fellow Grey Warden for recruiting her; he placed the blame squarely on Zevran's shoulders. Then again, the situation had been similar to Zevran's when Mirianne had recruited him also.

'You kill him then,' she had said; which of course he could not and would not do. At the time when Zevran helped Kaide she too was in a similar position with the guards.

Deciding that they'd rather not face an enraged high dragon and probably be torn apart in the process they carefully made their way to the Temple instead.

"And Kaide," said the guardian turning to the last member of the group. "You were born amongst the Dalish, a noble and proud culture. After you're clan was killed, those few that had survived managed to escape, your mother, sister and yourself being three of them. When later you sat at the grave of your mother and sister did you feel that you had failed them?"

Kaide stood there a moment trembling as she forced her dry mouth to swallow, the image of her sisters grave before her beside the fresher grave of her mother, a small tree planted over each. In that moment all of the memories of her old life returned like a relentless surge of water against a too feeble a barrier. Images of her family and of her clan filled her mind. All of the memories filled her mind from the bad times like her clan's murder and all the good times like simply receiving a smile from a hunter or being held in her mothers' loving embrace. All of which fuelled her crumbling resolve as the entire world around her pushed itself away from her. She had shut these memories and emotions behind a locked door hidden in the back of her mind for so long that this simple question was all it took for the door to burst on its already straining hinges.

She did not know that her legs had given way until she felt the sudden pain in her knees as she hit the hard ground. She sat there staring at her limp hands in her lap as she heard Zevran say quietly from behind her, "so cruel."

Zevran's voice broke her from her trance just enough for her to whisper her reply to the Guardian.

"Yes," she muttered. "I failed them."

She then felt someone give her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she was surprised to see that it was Alistair who was there. She sighed as she stood up once again, trying to maintain as much of her resolve as she could. Or what was left of it anyway.

Kaide was quiet for the remainder of the Gauntlet. She even ignored Zevran's remarks he made about her body as they stripped down to only their smallclothes to pass through the final test.

"Oh, what a nice vase," said Zevran as they approached the Urn of Sacred Ashes. "I should really get one for my home." He had hoped that his comment may be able to spark even the faintest of smiles from Kaide, but no. She was lost in a sea of emotions that reminded Zevran all too much of himself following the events of his last mission before coming to Fereldon.

..........................................................................................

_Please review... it will only take a moment to do. I have spent hours writing this for you so please spend not even a minute to write something for me._

_Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

_A long but nessessary chapter with some stuff that needed explaining._

_Thank you for the reviews it made me quite happy to see them. I really do appreciate them._

_Enjoy..._

_I still don't own DA and all that stuf... etc etc..._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Six

Zevran sat by the camp fire cleaning and sharpening his blades. He always found that the monotonous sound of the whetstone on steel was in some ways soothing. Leliana was sitting across the fire to him staring off into the distance lost in some thought. Wynne and Mirianne were sitting out the front of Wynne's tent talking just out of earshot.

"Morrigan!" shouted Alistair as he walked towards her distant tent.

"What do you want Alistair?" she said from behind him.

Alistair jumped and spun around quickly to see the witch walking out from behind one of the tents.

"Oh," said Alistair. "There you are."

"Here I am," said Morrigan whilst rising her arms up slightly. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know where you put that cheese we bought yesterday."

"What makes you think I'd know?" she said rather nonchalantly.

"Well," begun the Templar. "You paid for it."

Quickly losing interest in the conversation Zevran turned his attention back his blades and after three more strokes of the whetstone he was satisfied that he had finished.

Just as he was placing them back in their sheaths he heard the faintest sound in the air of singing. Fair and melodious he could hear it only just so he knew that the others who were not elves nor trained by the Crows would not be able to hear it.

Silently he stood and walked towards the source of the singing. He did not have to walk far before he stood at the base of a thick smooth-barked tree were higher up on one of the branches sat the young elf Kaide. She was only humming now, no longer singing but the sound was still sad and haunting as it filled his ears.

He stood there for a moment just listening to her music. But when an image of Rinna flashed through his mind he decided to announce his presence to her before he ended up sitting in a tree singing as well. That, he did not want.

"Such a wonderful voice you have dear Kaide," he said making the elf jump slightly as she looked down to him.

"Yet," he continued. "Why do you sing with such sadness?"

He knew why, she had lost much and had tried to forget only for it to all come back crashing down on her.

_Is this going to be me in a few years time if I continue on trying to forget? _He thought, but then dismissed they silly thought with a slight shake of his head.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response from the troubled elf he asked, "Are you going to come down?"

"No," she replied miserably, but not sulkily.

Expecting that answer he tried again.

"Well then,' he said. "May I then come up?" He raised his arms slightly as he spoke.

"If you want," replied Kaide just as miserably.

With a few agile jumps he made it to the same branch she sat on. She had her back against the trunk of the tree so Zevran decided to sit facing her with his legs crossed in front of him.

She was still wearing the same dark clothes that she had worn on their first meeting, her hood drawn up over her hair.

He looked at her face and saw that her blue-green eyes contained unshed tears but she had not cried. He sat there for a moment mesmerised in the look of her fair skinned face and her deep eyes in the light of dusk. He couldn't help but to also look at her pink lips and imagine what they'd taste like as he held her in his embrace.

_Not now Zev, _he thought. _She needs someone to talk to at the moment. Anything more than that would simply be an unexpected bonus today._

"What troubles you dear?" he asked already knowing generally what it was. The guardian had torn open an old wound today.

"Memories," she sighed.

"Presumably not good ones I take it?"

"Good and bad," she said. "But the good memories are nearly just as bad as the bad ones because they only remind me more of what I have lost." She sighed again as she looked off into the distance, her eyes still shimmering.

"Do you want to tell me what they are?" he asked.

"No," replied Kaide. "I have not told anyone of my past in much detail. Not even Etra who had held my hand at my mother's funeral."

"Sometimes talking can help to heal the wounds that time cannot heal," said Zevran. But then as the thought of, _look who's talking, _flashed through his mind he quickly added on the end, "so I here at least."

Kaide turned her gaze back to him as she took a breath to speak.

"You really want to hear my story?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Zevran generally interested.

"Well," she said nervously as she relented. "You know I was born amongst the Dalish to the north?"

Zevran nodded, "Yes, I heard you say that to Leliana."

"My parents were hunters as nearly all Dalish adults are. I had two siblings. My sister was the oldest. She was a few years older than my twin brother and I. My clan dwelt around the north of the Free Marches and around southern Antiva."

"That explains your wonderful accent," interjected Zevran with a grin.

Kaide gave a brief smile before continuing.

"I was happy," she said. "But it wasn't to last."

She paused and swallowed as Zevran edged a bit closer to her.

"One day, when I was nine, a band of human soldiers came. I don't think they were from the army, they looked more like mercenaries or perhaps just a large group of bandits, but they attacked us when we were unprepared. Normally our camp is heavily guarded but only that morning we had been attacked by a large pack of wolves. It was the second time in a week that the same pack had attacked. So, a group of hunters, my mother being a part of it left to follow the pack so they could reduce its numbers. We had quite a few elves already wounded from the attack so our borders were scarcely protected."

Kaide pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them before continuing whilst Zevran sat still and silent.

"So," she said. "When the humans – or Shemlens as we called them – attacked, we could not hold them off. I remember clutching my sister's side as our father fought bravely before he was killed by one of their blades. My brother, who was also only nine, was killed by an arrow just after that. Whether it was a stray arrow or it was meant to hit him I don't know.

"It was chaos after that. I don't know if there was chaos simply because my mind wasn't coping with what was going on or if because we had been all but defeated and there really was chaos. I don't really remember much then, only brief images but I do remember walking around the camp after all the humans had left. I remember seeing all the dead faces of the people I had grown up around and had known all my life. I remember the smell, horrible and nauseating. I remember crying by my father and brother's body and I remember finding my sister barely conscious and trembling. She was bruised and her clothes were torn, but she was alive."

She stopped speaking as her distant eyes began to lazily scan the horizon. Zevran waited a minute to see if she would continue but it seemed to him that she had forgotten that he was there.

"Then what?" he prompted, surprised at the level of empathy in his voice.

Kaide blinked and her eyes snapped back to his, her gaze penetrating deep within him.

"When the hunters that had left in the morning returned to the camp they came to discover that only a few of the women and children had survived. There were a few others like me who had been crying over the mangled bodies of their families but most were dead. I remember my mother hugging me and singing soothingly."

"Is that what you were singing before?" asked Zevran.

"Yes," she replied, a small flicker of joy flashed through her eyes for the briefest of moments before it was once again gone.

"I had forgotten it, greatly to my distress, until this afternoon at least. I remember that she used to sing it whenever I or my siblings were sad or sick and somehow it would always make me feel better. It just reminded me that I wasn't alone and that I was loved and wanted by someone."

She smiled for a moment before continuing.

"What was left of the clan stayed together for about a week as we buried the dead and planted a tree over each of them as is the Dalish way. But we could not stay together for long. We all had too many painful memories that being together only reminded us of them and made it worse. Some decided to head to the Alienage in Aneburg. Others went to smaller villages around either southern Antiva or far to the north of the Free Marshes. My sister, mother and I went to a small local village in Antiva were my mother worked as a seamstress with a woman named Etra. Etra's husband had just recently died and wasn't coping with her small business. My mother decided to help her as there wasn't really any need for female elven hunters in the human village.

"I kept to myself mostly, I hated the humans, I blamed them for my clans death and constantly told my mother so. But she would just tell me that they weren't all bad.

"During those first few months my mother was too busy to realise that my sister had been acting quite strange and I suppose she just put it down to the fact of what had happened to the clan and I was too strum up in my own personal hate for the world to be there when she needed me. It turned out that my sister was pregnant and hadn't told anyone. One of those foul men had destroyed her during the attack. One of the villagers found her body in the lake were she had tied a rock to her foot and drowned herself. Mother was of course distraught and refused to eat anything for a month in her sorrow. And, in her weakened state she caught an illness and became bedridden. Etra was always there, trying her best to help my mother get better, but to no avail. She died and I was utterly alone in the world. Etra tried to help me but I refused her help and when I was ten I ran away from her. It was a stupid thing to do. I lived on the streets of Seleny in Antiva stealing and begging for what I could get. It was in those days that I learnt how to fight as rivalry between street kids was high. It wasn't until I was sixteen did I meet Etra again. She had moved to Denerim and had started up a goods shop in the market district."

She sighed again as she shifted her weight on the branch.

"And now, here I am," she finished. "After a decade of that life this before you is all that remains of that Dalish girl." She sighed again.

The two elves just sat there for a moment not really looking anywhere but their laps until Zevran at last lifted his head and spoke.

"I am sorry that that happened to you. One as pure and good as yourself should not have to go through such pain. It is not fair."

She looked back at Zevran with a look on her face that Zevran couldn't quite place; perhaps it was a slight amount of shock mixed with something else. She looked as if she were about to speak but was stopped by Alistair's voice.

"Hey Zevran," he shouted. "It's been voted that you have first watch, followed by Sten."

Zevran ignored him as he realised that he had moved closer to Kaide during her story and that he was now sitting only inches from her delicate face. He could just smell the sweet scent of her hair as Alistair spoke again.

"Did you hear?" he said.

Zevran moved away from Kaide and another emotion flashed across her eyes so fast that he missed it before the look of pain filled her eyes again. A pain from her memories or from his sudden absence from her personal space he wasn't quite sure.

"I heard you Alistair," he said slightly annoyed.

"Oh," said the Templar. "Well, goodnight Zevran, Kaide."

"Goodnight" they both replied in unison as Alistair left.

Kaide once again looked like she was going to say something again but Zevran interrupted by speaking first.

"You should probably try and get some sleep," he said. "We'll be travelling again tomorrow for Redcliffe.

She nodded deciding not to say whatever it was she was thinking.

"Goodnight Zevran," she said instead as she began to slide herself off the branch. "And thank you," she added.

"For what?" asked Zevran whilst smiling.

"For listening," she said returning the smile. "You were right; it was good to tell someone."

"My pleasure," he said cheerfully. "I will be there for you whenever you need someone to talk to my dear or even when you need a handsome Antivan from back home to warm your bed." He said with a mischievous grin.

Kaide laughed before replying, "I'll keep that in mind Zev."

"You do that," he said before she slipped down gracefully from the branch to the one bellow and then jumped and landed on the ground just as gracefully.

Zevran smiled to himself as he watched her lithe form head towards her tent the pale moonlight complimenting her perfectly.

..........................................................................................

_What are you doing Zevran? _He asked himself. The smile he previously had suddenly vanishing. _You want to bed her, not make her feel better about things that she will never feel better about. _He shook his head. _Taliesen was right, I am going soft._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took a while to put up a new chapter. It is getting to the end of my holidays and I've had a lot of work I still need to do. I've been doing some serious procrastinating all holidays hoping that the work would just, go away. But alas, it did not.... sigh._

_There is some Antivan (Spanish) dialogue in this chapter. I can't speak Spanish and so used a little translater program I have on my computer. If anyone does know Spanish and sees an error in it please don't hesitate to let me know._

_Thank you for all the reviews I have recieved. I am glad that people are enjoying my story._

_Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Constructive critisism is welcomed too._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Seven

Kaide sat in the Great Hall at Redcliffe Castle before the great hearth before her. She sat there enjoying the warmth of the fire whilst listening to the chatter of her companions and other people in the surrounding area of the castle. Mirianne and Alistair were talking with the Arl and Tegan whilst Leliana was showing Wynne her new dress that she had purchased in the village. Sten stood silently near the entranceway and Morrigan satby herself at the far end of the table. Zevran also sat at the long nearby wooden table inspecting a pair of leather boots.

They had become quite close friends lately, despite Zevran's flirtatious words and attempts to try and persuade her to spend the night with him. Such things made her feel quite awkward as she was quite inexperienced in all social aspects of life and especially in the areas of love and romance. She believed that their closeness was vastly a result of them sharing with each other aspects of their past, aspects that neither had told any other. It was knowledge that none but the other knew, and as knowledge is power it resulted in a sort of mutual trust and understanding of each other.

Kaide watched the elven assassin, taking a small amount of joy from seeing him muse over the Antivan leather boots until at last he spoke quietly to himself in his thick Antivan accent.

"Simplemente hermoso _(Simply beautiful)_," he said. "De hecho, son un poco de casa_ (They are indeed a little bit of home)_."

Kaide smiled at hearing the language she once spoke so consistently in. "Son muy bonitos, Zevran _(They are very nice, Zevran)_," she replied. "Aunque ¿por qué no se los pruebe y ver si encajan en lugar de simplemente sosteniendo? _(Though, why don't you try them on and see if they fit instead of just cradling them?)_."

Zevran's head instantly jerked up and his eyes met her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and joy at the sound of his language. Suddenly, an almost manic grin spread across his fine elven face that Kaide could not help returning as they laughed.

"Yo no sabía que xould hablar Antivan mi querido! _(I did not know you could speak Antivan my dear!)," _he said rather loudly in his excitement.

"What did he say?" asked Alistair to Leliana who was watching the elves curiously. The Arl and Tegan had left and so the two Warden's had returned to their companions.

"I don't know. I'm from Orlais, not Antiva," replied the bard at the same time as Kaide spoke.

"Usted nunca pidió _(You never asked)_," she said grinning at Zevran's bemused expression. She then said switching back to the common speech, "Excuse us, everyone," she said looking to the rest of her companions who were now all looking at the two excited elves.

But before she continued Wynne interrupted her by saying in her grandmotherly way, "Don't apologise Kaide. We are all merely curious and also happy that the two of you are getting along so well."

"I have just discovered that my fellow Antivan and I share yet another similar quality," he said as he gestured to Kaide.

"Just remember though Zevran," she replied. "I no more think of myself as an Antivan as you think of yourself as Dalish."

Zevran nearly nodded in response to her statement.

Kaide smiled as she watched Zevran slip on his new boots to discover that they were a perfect comfortable fit.

He grinned again before turning to Mirianne, "Thank you my dear Warden," he said. "It was most kind of you to give these to me. They are wonderful."

Mirianne brushed his comment aside with a gentle wave of her hand. "Zevran," she said. "When I found them I immediately thought that you'd like them so of course I wasn't just going to leave them there to become destroyed in Haven."

"Like them I definitely do," said Zevran grinning.

"Good," said Mirianne as she walked over towards the main table. She placed her hands palms down on the wooden table and lent her weight over them. She looked around at her companions as an air of seriousness spread over her.

Sensing this, Wynne, Leliana and Sten moved closer to the table and sat, joining Zevran, Morrigan and Alistair who were already there. Kaide stood and dragged her chair away from the crackling fire and resettled herself in the chair beside Zevran. The Mabari lay down beside Alistair.

"Alistair and I were just discussing with Arl Eamon and Tegan what our next move should be," their leader said. "We still have two more treaties that we need to see to; one with dwarves of Orzammer and the other with the Dalish elves, which would be in the Brecillian Forest. We've decided that since we don't know when the Dalish are planning on moving further north and we know that the dwarves are defiantly not moving –"

"– Well let's hope the dwarves don't decide to pick up and move Orzammer," interrupted Alistair with a grin.

Mirianne simply gave a slight half smile in response before continuing. "We then thought that it would make sense to first visit the Dalish whilst we still know roughly their location."

At Mirianne's decision to head to the Dalish Kaide immediately stiffened. Only Zevran seemed to have noticed and gave her a brief questioning look. Kaide had not been in a Dalish camp since she was nine and feared ever returning to one immensely. The memories that would surly come with such an experience Kaide did not think she'd be able to emotionally survive. She had only decided that morning that perhaps one day she would try and seek out a Dalish clan, if only to visit them for a few days, but not for quite some time and only if she had a good enough friend like Zevran by her side to help her. But not now, not within the next week. That she would not be able to cope with. It would be too much.

She couldn't hear Mirianne speaking now, or Leliana as she asked their leader a question, it was like they were talking underwater somewhere in the back of her mind. It was only herself now in Kaide's world. Her and her fear of the memories.

She looked down to her trembling hands as she heard Zevran whisper something to her from her side. Trying to regain her focus she looked up to Mirianne and said in the most confident voice she could muster, "Orzammer is closer; perhaps we should go to Orzammer first. I don't think the Dalish will move for some time yet." Despite her attempts to sound normal she herself could tell that her voice sounded feeble and rushed.

Mirianne gave her a concerned look. "We can't be sure that they won't move before then," she said. "It's not worth the risk."

"Also," began Kaide ignoring Mirianne's response. "If we were to travel to the Brecillian Forest from here we would be passing right through the land were the Blight has claimed. It will be teaming with darkspawn. If we go to Orzammer first, then after we could travel across the Bannorn and enter the forest from the north therefore avoiding the Blighted land altogether."

Kaide swallowed hard as she looked to Zevran, her mouth dry. She saw as realization struck Zevran as to why and what she doing.

"Actually," said Zevran. "I think I agree with Kaide. I think avoiding the south lands as much as possible is a good idea, and besides," he continued as Mirianne's confused gaze continued. The other party members looked equally as confused unsure as to what the elves were thinking. "If the Dalish do move north there is only so much forest before they run out and I doubt that they'd want to be anywhere near Denerim."

Kaide knew that seeking the Dalish first was the most logical and sensible idea but she knew that she wasn't strong enough and it shamed her to admit it. There she sat feeling like a whiny child amongst grownups, a worthless thief trying to help great warriors in a mighty war that they would most likely lose anyway and become food for the vile darkspawn or worse.

Kaide sighed heavily as she returned her gaze to her still trembling hands as Mirianne interrupted Zevran's attempts to persuade her.

"Enough," she said with a tone of authority. Kaide jerked her head back up to meet Mirianne's gaze. "I have made my decision; we are going to the Dalish first and then the dwarves. With Alistair's and my own Grey Warden abilities, we will be able to reach the Dalish without encountering too many darkspawn." She paused as she looked around at her companions. "Now," she said. "This morning, we will attend breakfast as the Arl has offered and then we will get ready to leave by lunch time. I will see you all at breakfast at the next bell, but until then, you may do as you wish." And with that she turned and left the hall, Alistair following closely behind. The other companions too began to disperse as Kaide turned to Zevran.

"I'm so sorry Zevran," she said almost franticly.

"It is okay," he said as soothingly as he could whilst grasping her still trembling arms. "There is nothing to apologise for," he said. A slight flicker of amusement flickered across his face before it was swallowed up by sympathy for the poor elf before him.

"I'm too weak Zev. I'm not strong enough to face my own people," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I am a coward," she finished with now close to tears. The other companions had had the decency to leave the two elves alone for the moment, leaving Kaide and Zevran to be the only ones in the hall.

"No," replied the Antivan pulling her small form into his embrace. "Never that. One who has endured what you have and survived can never be a coward."

Kaide was far from convinced by his words but she did not argue with him. As she rested the side of her face on his shoulder and as she took in the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her waist she realised that this was the first time someone had embraced her like this since she was still a child, and it felt good.

"I'm scared Zevran," she said timidly. This was the first time Zevran had seen his fellow elf like this and it worried him. He had half a mind to make some sexual remark or joke, but decided against it. She normally seemed so strong despite her past. She never slept more than a few hours each night, dreams no doubt troubled her mind. And Zevran could see that she wore a heavy mask covering her fears and true thoughts from the rest of the world.

_Am I really so different? _He asked himself.

"I promise I'll be there beside you. You won't be alone," he said.

Despite her feelings of awkwardness and her inexperience in such things and her fear of emotional closeness with someone, she managed to temporarily push them aside and just enjoy the moment at hand. For after breakfast, things would be quite different. And, she would need to talk to Mirianne about her reaction.

"Thank you" she whispered. Those words he had said meant more to her than he probably knew they could she had thought. "You are a true friend."

Unable to resist any longer Zevran said with a slight amount of mischievousness in his voice, "Only friends my dear?"

Kaide pulled away slightly as she managed to pull back on her mask she wore so heavily to some extent. "Yes," she said seriously. "Only friends."

"Aww," said Zevran mildly disappointed yet unsurprised.

"At least for now anyway," she added before standing up to head off to breakfast.

_Has all that time gone already? _He wondered as the castle bell rung once it's sound reverberating off the stone walls.

_For now, _she had said. Even that response was enough to make him smile slightly as he followed her to the banquet hall.

..........................................................................................


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, firstly, thank you to those who have reviewed, placed this on alerts or even put it on their favourites list, it really means a lot to me._

_Secondly, I'd like to apologise for the huge delay on updating. Fear not, I am not suffering from writers block, I actually have pretty much the entire story planned out in my head and it will go beyond the end of the Blight. What I am suffering from though is lack of time. When I wrote the first six or seven chapters I was on holidays, but now, I am back at school and am being buried under so much work. I am in my final year of school with a full timetable, all of which are quite demanding subjects. So I do apologise for that._

_And thirdly, I know on the summary I have written "with some Cousland/Alistair" I was wondering if you wanted me to put a bit more of them in or just leave it how it is going?_

_Well, hope you like this next chapter. I do have some work I need to do now but will most likely put up the next chapter on Monday. The next one will be a big one I promise with a lot of plot in it. I was going to put it in this chapter but I decided that it would make it too long._

..........................................................................................

Chapter Eight

Kaide collapsed on the bed inside the room she was currently staying in and let out a heavy sigh. Light shown through the open window to her right which cast a beam of light onto the stone floor and a gentle breeze blew through the window causing the thin lace curtains to sway slightly. She had just returned from breakfast and was glad to now be alone. Breakfast had felt awkward and she couldn't help but notice the half side looks she received from her companions. Obviously, they knew something was troubling Kaide about the visit to the Dalish. She also knew that they would believe that she should be in fact looking forward to the visit.

She sighed again as she rose from the bead to collect her brown cloth satchel that contained her belongings. As much as she dreaded it she knew that she had to get up and return to her companions. They would soon be waiting for her out at the front of the castle. What she now wondered though, was whether or not to just come out and be brave enough to say what the problem was, or to run cowardly from it and not say anything about it like it never happened.

And then there was Zevran. _For now,_ she had said. What did that truly mean for both her and him?

..........................................................................................

_She's avoiding me, _thought Zevran to himself. _Why?_

Kaide was now talking to Leliana as they walked towards the ancient Brecillian Forest. They had sold their horses in Redcliffe as they were becoming too costly to keep. Kaide refused to part with her horse, Myste, so instead she only placed her in the care of those at Redcliffe. She planned to return if they succeeded in ending the blight.

_Don't think like that Zevran, _he thought. _We will succeed._

He turned his attention back to Kaide but then Wynne interrupted his thoughts.

"I assume that yesterday before breakfast in the castle you and Kaide became a bit closer?" she said.

Zevran turned slightly to face the mage before replying. "I suppose so," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"And now she is avoiding you?" Wynne said with a slight smile.

A little confused Zevran answered with, "yes. Once again though, why do you ask?"

"She is scared Zevran," said Wynne in her motherly voice.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"You," said the mage matter-of-factly.

"That is ridiculous Wynne. Why would she be scared of me?"

"Not so much of _you_," she said slowly. "More of what you want and what she wants."

"Oh?" said Zevran. "Now I am intrigued. What is it that you think I want?"

"I think," began the mage. "I think your only wish is to bed her. Yes?"

"Partly," he said. "But," he added after a pause. "Believe it or not Wynne I do actually also enjoy her company. But please, if that is what you believe I want, tell me, what then does Kaide want?"

Zevran smiled smugly, expecting the answer to be similar to his own as it was with all his past lovers, including Rinna.

"She doesn't know Zevran," said Wynne. "But she doesn't want the same as you."

"You mean she doesn't want the pleasure of me spending the night with her?"

Not really taking in what Wynne was saying he decided to just play along for now, his smile still present on his face.

"That's right," said Wynne in response to his last question.

"But you do?" said Zevran his smile broadening.

"We are not having that conversation Zevran," said Wynne glaringly.

"Oh so you do!" shouted Zevran, laughing. "I always knew it."

Wynne's face instantly turned red with anger and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before responding. "No," she said. "I do not want that Zevran and you disgust me."

Zevran just laughed again. "Yes, yes Wynne. You have told me before, I am a bad man. I think I am going to cry. May I rest my head on your bosom?

"No," replied Wynne, trying very hard to stay calm. "I am going to walk away now, calmly and coolly." She sighed and Zevran grinned.

_Wait a moment, _he thought, his smile ceasing instantly. _Is it possible that she has never had a man pleasure her before?_ He pondered this for a moment before dismissing it.

_She was an orphaned street kid and a female one too, living in an Antivan city. There is no way she was able to escape the whore houses._

He looked over to where Kaide was walking. Leliana was now no longer with her. Instead she was talking to and petting Feldor who was resting on her forearm.

"Wynne!" he called after the mage he continued walking without turning to face him.

Zevran ran slightly to catch up with her before saying again. "Wynne," he said. "I have a question."

"I am not talking to you at the moment Zevran," she said indignantly.

"It's nothing to do with your bosom, I promise," he said.

Wynne glared at him for a moment before replying. "Fine," she said. "What did you want to ask?"

"Kaide," he said.

"What about her?" replied Wynne her eyebrows creasing slightly.

"Has she told you her story?"

"Yes," she said. "Why?"

"Did she ever mention anything about a past lover or anything?"

Wynne frowned. "If you are trying to work out if she has ever, in your terms, 'experienced pleasure,'" Wynne shock her head at the words. "Then your answer is no. She has never experienced any of that and nor does she want to. That is why Zevran she is acting the way she is now. She is scared."

Zevran was actually speechless, which was something that didn't actually happen too often to him. He closed his mouth when he realised that it was slightly open.

"Truly?" he said generally surprised.

"Yes," said Wynne.

"Oh," was all Zevran was able to say before falling silent. It made sense now to him why she had refused to spend the night with despite the fact that she clearly was attracted to him.

..........................................................................................

_Please review. It's what keeps me going. Constructive criticism, suggestions and praises are all welcome. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer; I don't own any rights to Dragon Age or any of the characters, they all still belong to Bioware, etc..._


End file.
